


Belay On

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: ha ha remember when i used to rock climb idk how i remembered so much lingoTaemin watches as he sets up his rope and clips, checks his harness, and double checks his locks. When Jonghyun looks up to give the answering command he leans forward and steals a quick peck.tumblr





	Belay On

"This is still so wild, how it’s all this big,” Jonghyun mumbles, and Taemin looks up with a short laugh. Jonghyun hasn’t shut up about how big this rock climbing area is the whole time they’ve been getting all set up. It’s not even that big, to be honest; only about twenty-five ropes, thirty feet high, a few noteworthy overhangs, one small bouldering area in the corner. And it’s all just part of a bigger rec center downtown. Taemin’s old city had a much bigger rock gym. Still, it’s cute how amazed Jonghyun is and Taemin hands him the belay rope with a smirk. **  
**

“I told you those two dinky little walls at your gym weren’t shit,” he says. Jonghyun humphs quietly and makes a face. Taemin is sure he’s still not over the shame from spending weeks bragging about how cool his gym’s rock walls were until Taemin showed him the pictures on his phone of this place. It shut him up real quick and the only reason it’s taken a month since then to finally get him to come here was because he blushed away every time Taemin brought it up.

“Yeah, well,” Jonghyun mumbles. “Are you gonna get tied in or what?” Taemin snorts and grabs the climber’s rope. Alright then. He buzzes slightly on the inside with pride at how Jonghyun is letting him go first, letting him show the path up this particular wall. It feels nice that even through his own pride Jonghyun still trusts him enough to want to follow his lead, to be okay with taking a flash instead of doing it all by himself for an onsight. He ties his double eight and then the finishing knot, checks to make sure his harness is snug and comfortable, and then grabs the rope and leans back with it to smile lazily at Jonghyun.

“On belay?” he asks, smile widening when Jonghyun huffs and mumbles “don't rush me.” “You were the one telling me to get ready,” Taemin hums, and Jonghyun huffs again. He’s so cute. Taemin watches as he sets up his rope and clips, checks his harness, and double checks his locks. When Jonghyun looks up to give the answering command Taemin leans forward and steals a quick peck.

He cackles out loud at Jonghyun’s surprised expression even as Jonghyun shoves him gently but still hard enough to stumble lazily into the wall.

“On belay,” Jonghyun snaps, pulling all of the slack out of Taemin’s rope with grumpy hands. Taemin chuckles softly and starts looking for the hold he usually uses to get himself up. “Belay’s on,” Jonghyun says after a few seconds, and when Taemin looks back, he’s relaxed back into his casual smile, happy to be here. Taemin snorts. Jonghyun’s temper is the least threatening thing on the planet. He chalks up his fingers from the bag on his hip and turns again towards the wall.

“Alright, climbing,” he says.

“Climb on,” Jonghyun replies, and Taemin climbs on.

It’s simple and fun; challenging, but only a medium level route so not overwhelmingly so. He pushes himself from hold to hold, only taking a few of the trickier moves to show off instead of all of them. Jonghyun keeps his slack tight and he smiles thinking about his babe down there, watching over him and keeping him safe.

“Uh… hey, Tae,” Jonghyun calls when Taemin is roughly in the middle of the climb. Taemin waits a moment to answer so he can reach over to a particularly high hold and push himself up.

“Yeah?” he calls down. He doesn’t spare a glance there and instead focuses on climbing the next few feet.

“I think, um. I’m not feeling all that great,” Jonghyun says. That makes Taemin pause.

“What?” he asks, holding on to the wall tight and looking over his shoulder. Jonghyun is still holding the rope fine, looking up at him with focused eyes, but he’s also biting his lip. “Are you okay?” he asks. Jonghyun nods but still looks nervous.

“Yeah, I’m not, like, woozy or anything, I can belay you for the rest of this, but. I think maybe I shouldn’t anymore. After this one.” Taemin frowns at him down there. He’s using his shifty voice. The one where he’s embarrassed and ashamed and doing a really bad job at hiding it.

“Do you want me to come down now?” he asks. Immediately Jonghyun’s eyes widen and he shakes his head.

“No, no,” he says quickly. “Don’t stop your first climb of the night just for me. I can handle it. Really.” He grips the rope with an earnest look in his eyes. Taemin looks at him for a long moment, then shrugs and nods.

“Okay,” he says. “I trust you.” It’s only maybe another minute or two until he reaches the top, anyway. He’s sure Jonghyun won’t collapse in that time. If it was that serious Jonghyun definitely would say something. He continues up the wall, going a little quicker than he normally would, until he finally reaches the bell and gives it a solid ding.

“Nice,” Jonghyun calls from below. When Taemin looks down there, he’s smiling wide and proud. Taemin smiles back himself. He agrees. That _was_ nice. A solid red point. He's proud.

“Take,” he calls.

“Got you,” Jonghyun calls back. Taemin waits a few more seconds to give Jonghyun time to really pull all of the slack out, hanging lightly onto the wall and swaying himself gently from side to side. Then he calls out again.

“Ready to be lowered.”

“Lowering,” Jonghyun says, and then Taemin feels himself slowly descending. He kicks off the wall and bounces all the way down the way one is never supposed to, enjoying the weightless feeling descending gives him. Jonghyun lets him touch down gently, light as a feather, and then gives him the last inch to get solid footing. He smiles as he turns, wiggling his toes in his climber shoes.

“Off belay,” he chirps. Jonghyun repeats the same thing to him. Then, he immediately unclips his carabiner and tugs all of the ropes out of his belay device. Taemin frowns slightly; now that he’s here on that ground, Jonghyun looks kind of flushed and sweaty.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, putting his hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun blinks and nods, hands fiddling with his harness to adjust it.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not, like, _serious,_ ” he says. He wiggles the harness down his legs and adjust his pants next, flutters his shirt out and fans his face. “I’m just,” he says, voice tight. He swallows thickly and runs the fingers of his other hand through his hair. “I’m kind of, like, I don’t know, just--”

“Jonghyun,” Taemin says quietly, suddenly understanding. Everything clicks into place and Taemin can not believe it as Jonghyun’s eyes go wide and guilty. “Do you have a boner?”

_“Listen,”_ Jonghyun hisses, face flushing even darker. Taemin snorts into laughter, amazed. He is fucking amazed.

“ _Jonghyun,_ ” he repeats.

“No, just--” Jonghyun says, and puts his face into his hands. “I was fucking--taking those antidepressants, for a few months, you know, the ones that made it like, impossible for me to keep a boner for more than three seconds, right, which was like, _obviously_ a fucking problem for us, so my doctor switched me to a different prescription, remember, the one I’ve been taking these passed couple weeks, and--fucking-- _now,_ like, I don’t remember if I was like this before or if they’re making me almost hypersexual or what, but, just, your ass looked _so nice_ from down here and the harness was pressing, like, _right against_ me and I just-- _yes_ I have a _fucking_ boner,” he whines, finishing that long rant with a dramatic flop against Taemin’s shoulder.

“Holy shit,” Taemin says. Jonghyun whines at him again but he does not care; this is too funny. “You’re so cute,” Taemin tells him. Jonghyun only replies with more grumbly noises as he presses up close and wraps his arms around Taemin’s neck. Taemin is about to slip his arms around Jonghyun’s back and give him a few gentle pats, but then he feels it.

Jonghyun’s boner against his leg.

When he starts laughing so hard he falls to the ground and kind of just curls up there, he doesn’t even register Jonghyun angrily switching their equipment around and setting him up to belay until Jonghyun yanks him back to his feet.

“You’re trash and I hate you,” he snaps. “On belay.” Taemin just shakes his head and wraps himself around Jonghyun’s waist so he can muffle more laughter into his neck. He’s not going to be calm enough to support Jonghyun for a long while.


End file.
